New Career, New Mistakes
by Scorpina
Summary: Continued from Backstage Drama. Lee is about to make her run in, but will she have the courage too? What happens to her if it succeeds? What happens if she had too much to drink in a celelbration?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The notice

New Career, New Mistakes.

Chapter 1- The debut

Lee was in the back pacing about, waiting for her cue, she remembered the advice Taker told her earlier. She was not going out there as the meek young lady she was… she was going out there as Jake, some guy who looked and dressed like a dragon! She tried to channel that when she noticed the match was almost over. Bam was in position and Lee had to do her run in. A new sense took over her as she rushed out to the ring, she was noticed as a colorful blur due to the speed she was running, she hit her move flawlessly on Bam as he fell to the ground, which distracted Chavo. Causing Kane to recover and hit the choke slam for the win.

Lee looked back to the ring, smiling at Kane as he gave a partial smirk back to her. Lee retreated to the back as the fans chanted "Who are you?!"

The moment she reached the back did Vince McMahon approach, he wasn't happy. "What the hell was that? That was Ray Mysterio's move and you stole it outright! Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Vince demanded.

Lee kept to Taker's promise, she kept her mouth shut. "You are not going to work in this company again"

"Vince… please!" came the call of Ray Mysterio. "He took a fraction of the 619… not the whole thing, he went up an area code, as well you saw what it did to Bam, he was standing, not out on the rope!"

"Ray… he disrespected you!"

"He didn't, for I taught him the move!" Mysterio was lying through his mask. Lee was stunned as Vince turned back towards her.

"Is this true?" he demanded.

Lee regained herself and nodded confidently. "It's call the rise of the dragon" Mysterio continued.

Vince growled lowly before walking off. "Where the hell is Lee!" he called out.

Lee turned to Ray who gave her a wink. "Taker told me everything, quickly and go change" he whispered.

Lee rushed to a locker room which had some clothing; she borrowed Taker's spare shirt and a pair of Kane's shorts. She found Vince not too far. "Where the hell where you!" he demanded.

"Sorry, really bad cramps this time around" Lee explained.

"Why are you wearing Kane and Taker's clothing?" he asked curiously.

"My pants were too tight; Kane had a spare pair of shorts that were nice and loose with a draw string. Taker lent me his shirt so I wouldn't feel very restricted… sorry… woman thing"

Vince nodded. "Indeed, well come back to the board room, we need to discuss the upcoming storylines" he said.

Lee followed without question, they were back in the board room, and Michael Hayes was staring right at her for an odd reason. "None of us were introduced to Jake Mr. McMahon…"

"It was last minute from the Florida farm" chimed in Triple H. "Lee and I spent a few weeks practicing her writing, so I had her write up storylines for the development talents to test her skills. Jake happened to have outshined some of them and I called Vince to bring him up"

Lee couldn't believe how many lies were being thrown around just to keep her in the locker room! She didn't think she was anything special, but she darned not say anything aloud, if she did everyone who has been trying to keep her in… would be punished.

"I think he's a waste of airtime, he's a Mexican freak!" Hayes announced.

"He's not Mexican!" protested Lee.

"Sorry, he's Asian; you can see it in his eyes"

"You know, the fans liked him. We will let him do a few more run in and have a test match for him later on. I do like the move Mysterio taught him, but Jake needs a ring name!" Vince called out.

"Draco" muttered Lee.

"What?"

"Draco? Draco Drake?"

"We'll think about it" Vince called the meeting over as the writer's left. Ranjin remained and stared at Lee. He waited to ensure Hayes was out of earshot.

"It's you isn't it?" he asked in Indian.

"Yes" Lee replied back in the same tongue.

"I won't tell, I promise"


	2. Chapter 2 Rise of the Dragon

Chapter 2- Rise of the Dragon.

The fans reaction to Draco was mixed, some liked him, and some didn't. Yet the more they saw of his moves. He was starting to win them over. Lee had done countless run in for Kane and Taker, distracting their opponents and helping them out when they were over powered. It was announced on Raw that there would be a three person tag. The Brothers of destruction VS Triple H and two partners of his choice, needless to say who the brothers picked.

Triple H chose Batista and Randy Orton from his Evolution days. They went to the ring first, followed by Kane, the Undertaker and then Lee as Draco. She had created her own video with the assistance of the video editor and recently got the rights to use Three Days Grace's song Riot as her own theme.

They put on a great match as Lee was able to show off the moves she learned from Rob Van Dam. However as the match went on, Lee began to worry about something. Knots began to form in her stomach as she found herself unable to breath. Taker turned and saw how much she was in discomfort and whispered in Triple H's ear, the match came to a sudden end when Kane hit the big boot out of nowhere! When the match was over, Lee's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out. She hit the side of the ring hard before crashing to the ground…

She couldn't think straight, yet she managed to wake the moment a light was flashed into her eyes. Slowly, but surely she opened them on her own accord. Looking about the room was Kane, Taker, Orton, Hunter, Batista… and Vince.

"So… this was the big secret huh?" McMahon demanded.

Looked down, Lee found herself wearing only the under armor suit from her costume, she looked to Vince stunned and tried to explain, but no words came. "I'll clean out my desk" she whispered.

"It's one thing to lie to me about this Lee. It's another to go behind my back and pull it off!" McMahon was pissed off. "Therefore, since the fans had grown so attached to you, you will unmask yourself next week!"

"Mr. McMahon" Taker whispered, he pulled him out of the locker room to talk. Lee looked about to everyone and tried to apologize.

"I let you down" she whispered lowly.

"We shouldn't have done this behind Vince's back. I'll take the brunt of this" Hunter announced.

Taker was soon to come back in and shut the door. "Lee will unmask… But…" he said.

"But?" Lee asked.

"Draco will unmask who… SHE really is"

"You mean…"

"You're sticking around a while longer"

"I… I don't know what to say…You took a bullet for me!" Lee announced.

Taker only nodded his head as he walked out of the room, leaving her utterly speechless, everyone in the room was. "Well, I do believe this calls for a celebration!" Kane announced.

"A great one indeed!" stated Orton.

"And I'm buying!" said Lee. She then paused as she looked to the others. "What… made me pass out?" she asked.

Batista explained about the chemical in the spandex suit. "There was a hidden element in there… it's similar to a latex allergy or something according to the trainer… it just winded you. Not to mention that fall you took was hell!"

"Fall?" she asked.

"We'll explained later"

That night, they celebrated with a great meal and drinks all around, Lee saw the Undertaker in the corner, yet he didn't speak a word to her… nothing. She grew worried that she had become more trouble to him in the locker room than what it's worth. She tried to make conversation with him through out the night yet was pulled away or distracted by Kane. He seemed to know what was wrong.

When the party came to an end, Lee looked to Kane who kept staring at the Deadman. "Why?" Lee asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did he stick his neck out for me? I'm not worth the hassle am I? What gave him the reason to stand up to Vince?"

Kane looked to her with a sign and thought over his words. "I think he saw something in you, talent and work ethic is not what it use to be. You don't find many people willing to work hard and bust their ass or go the lengths you did. If you remember you did everything anyone ever asked of you when it came to the training… You never questioned us and had faith in what we told you to do. Some people don't see that, they figure 'I'm going to show them and do it my way, when I want to or if I feel like it'. You on the other hand did so without question, short cuts and always improved yourself. It may have impressed him"

"You're kidding me?" Lee said with a smirk. "I'm just a young woman trying to make it in this world and you think I impressed him? I hardly impress Vince!"

"Vince does like you, or you would have been fired the moment you vanished!" Kane replied with a grin. "But the thing to remember is you keep grounded, don't let it go to your head, the last thing you need is an inflated ego"

She nodded to him in agreement; Lee knew she had to be careful when it came to getting noticed. She recalled back when she was young, doing something good and being acknowledged for it… only to bring it up time and time again to make herself feel special… she rolled her eyes to herself, knowing that was a childish thing to do, and here in the WWE would equal to a headache and serious lecture.

Taker soon came over to their table; he looked down at Lee and gave a small smile. "Bradshaw is going to have a chat with you" he said before walking away, the only sentence he said to her all night… Lee's stomach turned into a knot, Bradshaw is the second guy in the locker room you NEVER mess with. Kane only smiled to her, as if knowing what was going to happen…


	3. Chapter 3 The test of Bradshaw

Chapter 3- The test of Bradshaw.

By the next day, Lee had piled into a rental car with Kane, Taker and strangely enough Bradshaw, the first test was about to begin and she didn't know it. She sat in the back seat as Bradshaw stared at her. "You don't want the front?" he demanded.

"I don't think I should. I mean you are all clearly taller than me and need more leg room than I do…" she began to explain.

"Take, she passed the first test" Bradshaw announced.

Lee was confused. "First test?"

"Let me put it this way darlin'. When you ride with the boys, you deal with the boys. That's mean the whole gantlet of everything men do." Bradshaw explained.

Lee began to feel like she was going to be put through hell in a car, and she was right. However, what Bradshaw didn't know was that Lee grew up with brothers, and is well aware of their ways. So far in the WWE she has been polite and trying to break old habits. But if Bradshaw wants to try and gross her out, she was willing to fire back at him!

She only smiled as she got into the car cautiously; Bradshaw sat beside her and rolled up all the windows. Power windows of course, meaning whoever is driving is going to lock them up… Lee knew there was going to be a gas leak…

The ride was quite at first until the Undertaker blared his music aloud. Iron Maiden and Metallica "Like it? Classics!" he said to Lee.

"Do you have Fear of the Dark by Iron Maiden?" she asked.

There was an odd look on every man's face. "You LIKE this stuff?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, so, do you?"

"Well I think I should change it up with a classic, Meatloaf guys? I mean he's beyond your kind of tolerance huh Lee? I mean the man was in the Rocky Horror Picture show!" announced Bradshaw.

Lee however stared back at JBL. "Did you not notice the shirt I was wearing?" she demanded.

JBL looked as she flashed the 'seize the night' tour t-shirt you could only get at the concert. This was shocking Bradshaw greatly, yet he car ride was just starting.

It would be an hour into the drive when JBL began to break wind in sudden burst. "Oh God, you didn't!" demanded the Undertaker.

"Breakfast burrito!" JBL grinned, he turned to Lee. "What say you girl? Ready to tap at this stench!"

Lee remained unfazed. "Bradshaw, I'm sorry but you have nothing compared to my brothers after they have had chili" She wasn't going to show JBL that the smell really did bother her; it nearly brought tears to her eyes. The Deadman was even cracking under pressure and had to roll his window down.

Kane turned to face her and said. "And this is why you stay upwind of Bradshaw!"

In short, despite the gassy Bradshaw who bleached and broke wind in the car often, Lee survived. Kane congratulated her on the success and told her. "Normally, the girls would bail at the first stop we come to and go with someone else less… gassy"

Lee smiled. "I have brothers. I know what they do when board" she laughed.


	4. Chapter 4 Umasking

Chapter 4- Unmasking.

The next night on Raw, Lee had to unmask herself before the whole nation, not before a new costume was created. She wore a tight, black tube top to ensure it would not slip off on her and black pants yet she added a modified twist to them, Lee always had a fascination with the Ninja look so she added the sash that goes down the front of her and her back, with a dragon embroidered onto it. She was trying it on as Vince McMahon approached her. He looked over the costume and nodded. "Not bad, since you're clearly not a guy, you need a new name"

Lee nodded in agreement with Mr. McMahon, he looked her over and the only one came to mind. "Black Dragon, BD for short" he said.

"I like it"

"Good. You do realize I expect great things from you; The Deadman put his neck out for you. He hardy ever does that for anyone…"

"I have a great responsibility Mr. McMahon, I will be sure to prove him right to you"

The tone caught Vince off guard as she got into the male suit once more. It was by order of 'King Regal' that the dragon fellow be unmasked, it was starting off Raw.

When it started, Regal had called Kane and the Undertaker to the ring, demanding to know who their tag partner was. Since neither man gave a name, he ordered for 'him' to come out.

Lee came out onto the stage. "Young man, you are ordered by me to unmask yourself here and now! If you do not, I will banish you from this arena… and I will make sure the brothers here… will never get another title shot as long as they are in the WWE!"

Kane gave Regal a monster stare and was prepared to choke slam him, however Lee rushed to the ring and begged Kane not to. Regal was released as Lee faced him, her head hung as she pretended to reach for her mask.

The crowd was wondering who this person was, yet were stunned when Lee zipped out of the suit and revealed herself to be a woman. There was a look of utter disbelief on Regal's face and on most people in the crowd.

Lee stood tall and proud as Regal let the insults fly. "A WOMAN! YOU'RE A BLOODY WOMAN? What were you two thinking of choosing her? She can't do anything but… walk around and open her legs when need be!"

Lee however quickly answered with the rise of the dragon move; she hit it perfectly once again. She smiled wickedly as Regal walked away very pissed off to say the least. Lee made her way to the back after bowing to the brothers of destruction. She went on her way and was quickly greeted by Vince in the back. He looked rather amused.

"I see why Mysterio taught you that move"

"Thanks" she replied. "I am sorry I didn't tell you the truth…"

"Quite frankly, I think the writer's meetings are getting a little too crowded. Remain in the roster, perhaps we will find a place for you. Oh… good luck tonight"

"Good luck?" Lee asked.

"Khali has requested a match with you… with… a surprise twist… Ranjin already told me you would know what to do"

Lee was rather stunned as a camera man came right at her. She decided to make it look like she was still walking until Regal confronted her. "You think you are bloody smart don't you? Wait and see how well you do against the Great Khali tonight!"

Lee spent the better part looking for the Great Khali, wondering what was going to happen. However she didn't find him in time, her segment was next. She went out to the ring fearlessly once again, yet got worried once Khali made his way down to the ring. The fans were behind her, for they knew this was a very big one sided match. Khali got into the ring yet smiled at her. 'You can do something, no other superstar can" he said in Indian. Lee then realized his idea.

She grabbed a mic and began speaking Indian into it. She said to Khali. "I respect you, I know Mr. Regal has put us up to this match, but why degrade yourself beating up a woman?" The fans had no idea what she said, yet the look on Khali's face said it all. He was stunned as he looked to the ref who already rung the bell for the match to begin. Regal was quick to come to get a view of the match, but was upset since Khali didn't do anything.

Regal threw himself into the ring and demanded Khali to attack her. In return, Khali chopped Regal to the mat before leaving the ring. Lee smiled and did her bow to him in respect; she in return stared down at Regal with a grin. "Mr. Regal, its one thing to command respect. It's another to earn it when you take the time to learn one's language" She dropped the mic and walked out of the ring, both she and Khali were counted out as Regal remained in the ring, unable to move.

Lee made her way to the back and saw Khali laughing it up. "Surprised?" he asked.

"Greatly" she laughed back.

As the weeks passed, Lee found herself as the run in girl. She would interfere in matches, and yet not really do anything or feud with anyone. This troubled her greatly as it did McMahon. He sat her down one day in the writer's meeting as they brainstormed ideas. "Anyone? Any ideas?" he asked.

Michael Hayes smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. "I am drawing a blank; I mean what kind of a guy would want to get beaten up by a girl?"

"Well… I did" announced Chris Jericho as he happened to walk by. He then noticed the angry glares he was getting and quickly made his leave.

"I have too but that's nothing new" said Triple H with a grin as his Mrs. gave him a playful slap in the arm.

"We'll work something out, I do picture you with gold though…. Championship material!" Vince said as he announced his vision. An idea hit him as he left the room, he returned with Kane who looked confused as hell. Lee was getting worried too until Vince said. "Kane… Black Dragon… tag team champions!" he said.

"Tag… champs? Vince, you've never had a woman as a tag champion…" Lee began to explain.

"Times have changed; you seem to have one of the greatest influences among young ladies. The parents seem to like you since you aren't walking around in a bra and panties!" Ranjin announced.

Lee looked to Kane who nodded his head and smiled. "Tag team champions… in that case, let's do a little entrance modification… Black fire!"

"I like it!" Vince said.

"Wow…" was all Lee could mutter.


	5. Chapter 5 Champions!

Chapter 5- Champions!

The feud built up for weeks. Lee had feuded with the likes of Cody Rhodes who was attempting to put the moves on her. Yet time and time again she turned him down until he grew a little too aggressive towards her. It was one night on Raw when he hit her firmly in the backside. Lee in return slapped the taste out of his mouth. "I thought a legend such as your father would have raised a better son than that!" she announced.

Hardcore Holly soon intervened. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Tell your partner to learn to take NO for an answer!" Lee announced in a pissed tone. "Next time he touches me there will be hell to pay!"

Hardcore Holly looked between Lee and Cody. "Really? Hell to pay? I would like to see what a girl like you could do to tag team champions. Besides, shouldn't you be with the girls and getting beauty tips so you don't have to wear a mask anymore?"

The crowd was into this big time, they "Oooo'ed" to Holly's comment. Lee grinned and announced to the men. "If you got the balls to put the titles on the line, I'll show you what damage I can do to you in the ring… and your egos!" Lee stormed off as the two stared at one another and laughed aloud to her threat.

"She's going to get her dollies probably" smirked Cody.

The official match was made for the next Pay Per View. Judgment Day, the champions were introduced first and then Lee with her "mystery partner" Kane had already worked a match earlier in the night, but the tag match was going to be a squash one.

It stared when the arena went dark, all of a sudden black fire burst from the ramp as slow chemical blared through the arena. Lee came out along with Kane at her side. Yet the arena went dark very suddenly once more. No one noticed Lee move about the darkness, when the lights came on, she hit the 'rise of the dragon' on Holly, leaving Cody confused and alone to deal with Kane's wrath. A quick choke slam ended the match, leaving Lee stunned to say the least as a title belt was placed in her hands.

Kane stared at his for a moment as a small smirk came over his face; he placed it over his shoulder before walking out of the ring. Lee was quick to follow him to the back.

She drifted on cloud nine for weeks then months on end as a tag champion, the first woman to ever do so! She began going to the bars with the guys, as of late, Kane hadn't been in his best of moods, he was more depressed than anything.

One night she sat next to him and asked what was wrong. "I don't think one should suffer in silences" she said.

Kane turned to her and let out a sigh. "My wife wants a divorce" he said. Lee spat out her drink in shock.

"Are you serious? Why the hell would she want that?"

"I'm not around as often as she likes, I am a champion and she doesn't understand the responsibility I have! I asked McMahon to get the belt off me. I don't mind being tag champions with you, but the heavyweight title… it's starting to get heavy."

Lee couldn't bring herself to words. "She's nuts if she is willing to give you up"

"Really? I mean I am not that good looking…"

"Looks, people are so high on looks; I think it should be a crime to judge someone like that without knowing the real person within. Let's say you and I join Jericho over there in his little game of truth or dare?" she asked.

Lee didn't realize it but she was getting hammered! Kane was quite intoxicated as well, but they figured they could play some games with the boys. They lasted one round of truth or dare before Jericho cut them off.

"Ok I'll take you two back to the hotel" he announced. He chose to stay sober so he could enjoy everyone's drunken truths or dares! He drove them back to the hotel and got some guys to help him get Kane to his room.

"Oh just bring him into mine!" Lee slurred. "No one else is there!"

Figuring there was no harm in it; they brought the two to Lee's room and placed them in separate beds. Lying awake, neither slept as they stared at the roof. "You think I'll find the right person?" Lee asked out of the blue.

"Why do you ask that?" Kane questioned.

"Hell I have had such bad luck with guys! Most of them are jerks! Not one has liked me for who I was!"

"I like you. What's not to like about you? I like you" Kane replied in a slurred tone. "You got nothing to worry about, me… I got to find another woman… You think I can? I am not getting any younger"

Lee slipped beside Kane on the other bed. Her arms went around his shoulders and said "If the Deadman could marry someone my age at his age… why can't you?" before breaking into fits of giggles and laughter. It was soon contagious as Kane too began to lose it laughing aloud. The two found themselves staring one another in the eyes… before reaching over for a kiss….


	6. Chapter 6 Drunken Mistakes

Chapter 6- Drunken mistakes.

Kane stirred the next morning, his head throbbed but he realized something bad… bad, bad, bad. He wasn't in his hotel room! Cursing aloud to himself, he worried that he picked up some cheep girl at the bar, yet was relieved to see Lee sleeping in the bed next to him. He knew she always booked a double bedded room incase someone couldn't book it on time. What troubled him was his clothing scattered about the floor, he was either very drunk or got very hot in the middle of the night.

Silently, he got himself dressed before leaving. Just as the door closed, did Lee wake herself up. "Ow… my head" she moaned as she got out of bed. Looking about, she saw the bed next to her was a mess, and her clothing was about the floor. "I think I got to turn the air up in this place" she muttered. She showered and dressed before packing up and heading off for the next flight to the arena. She took Advil to calm her headache and managed to get a Gatorade in the lobby. Jericho found her walking about nearly incoherent, he tapped her on the shoulder and asked if she was ok.

"Too much to drink is all" she said. "Damn, next time I won't stick around for truth or dare"

Chris smiled. "What about Kane?" he asked.

"What about him?"

"He was in your room, you told me to just bring him to your room. You two were so hammered!"

"He wasn't in my room, not a trace of him… unless he left in the morning, the second bed was used"

Kane came out of the elevator and looked about. He saw Jericho and checked the time for the plane. He smiled to Lee and thanked her for letting him crash. "No problem, anytime" she said, although… she didn't remember it.

As they traveled to the next arena by the plane, Lee began to feel nauseous. "You don't look so well. You ok?" asked Jeff Hardy.

"I think I drank too much" she explained.

Jeff wasn't so sure. "It's been hours, that should have warn off you by now. Remember the last time?" he asked with a slight nudge to her arm.

"Yeah… never again" she said.

"And you said that the last time too!" he laughed.

She decided to sleep off the sickness, yet it didn't go away any times soon. By the time she got to the arena and set up her hotel room, she was physically ill. She couldn't understand though until she called Vince and told him how ill she was.

He could hear it in her voice. He knew she was serious. "Take a week to rest up, you've been a fighting champion so far" he said.

Lee took the week despite the loss of money, but it was better to get well first than to work sick later. The last thing McMahon needs is an ill locker room.

She spent the week in the hotel yet kept in touch with the locker room by e-mail and text messages. She didn't feel any better after the week, but she was determined to get back into the ring.

On the road later on Vince brought her off to the side and requested Lee to take a physical. "Why?"

"I don't know if maybe it was the plastic chemical leaching into your system from the suit. I want to make sure. Take the test" he insisted.

Lee did as he asked, and took a full physical test, blood work and everything; she had to wait for results hours later in which the doctor refused to clear her to wrestle. "What?!" she demanded.

"There are abnormalities in your blood"

"Drugs?" she demanded.

"No, your own body is producing them" Vince looked rather stunned as he stared at Lee blankly. He thanked the doctor and took her off to the side.

He tried to phrase his words until he came out and asked. "Have you had intercourse?"

Stunned to the question, Lee couldn't bring herself to answer. "I've been a virgin for as long as I can remember Vince. Why the hell are you asking me now!" she demanded. "You think I'm pregnant!?"

"Take a test to see" he said gently, no matter how much Lee yelled at him. Vince remained calm and collected and gently asked Lee to do as he requested.

Lee figured she would humor Vince and took the test. It's been two weeks now and she still feel sick every so often, yet not as much as before. She was given a pregnancy kit and tested it in the bathroom. She was muttering how ridiculous it was until the test strip…. Had a + sign on it.

"Oh God no" she whispered.

A pit in her stomach formed, was she raped? Is that why she couldn't remember it? Or was she drunk? Was it with someone she knew? How was this possible? Her mind began to whirl around her. She walked out of the bathroom only to faint in the hallway. Lucky for her Jeff Hardy just happened to be walking by and caught her before she hit the ground…


	7. Chapter 7 The Choices

Chapter 7- The choices.

Lee sat in Vince's office with the McMahon family; looks of concern came over them. "Do you know who did it? Was it forced? Were you raped?" Shane asked, he appeared the most worried of all.

"No, I was drunk… and he was drunk… It was just a stupid mistake on my part… I… I just don't know what to do"

"You have options Lee" Vince said in a very business tone. "But that remains to be your choice. I don't know what route you want to go, but the choice is essentially yours to make"

"Do you want some time to think about it?" Stephanie asked. "You may want to think this through! How about you and I talk things out?"

Lee accepted as she left the room with Stephanie. They went onto the bus that she and Triple H traveled in. Hunter was sitting about reading until he saw the two ladies walk in. "Hunter, alone time please?" Stephanie requested. Instantly he nodded and got up to leave with his young daughter Aurora. Once he was gone, she shut the doors and Lee sat down. She cried to herself for a few minutes, not knowing what to think. She had just turned twenty five, tag team champion with Kane… she just felt she was letting him down by this random act.

"This isn't your doing" Stephanie said.

"Hell it is!" Lee snapped back. "I got drunk, I made the suggestion… to…" she paused, upon realizing who the father was.

Stephanie gave her this curious look. "You know who it is, don't you?" she asked.

Lee said nothing. "I can't" she whispered. "If I tell you, he's going to get punished for my stupidity! I… I can't do that to him!"

Stephanie only nodded her head and sat next to her. "Lee… this is a lot to take in, and a lot to think about. We won't stop you should you decide to terminate the pregnancy, but you don't have much time to decide that… If you wish to keep the child, we will write you off the storylines and find other work for you to do within the WWE. What do you say?"

She didn't know. Lee knew she needed more time to think things over; Stephanie let her as the door opened again. Triple H came back for Aurora's bottle and a clean diaper.

Stephanie left Lee to think things through. Triple H instantly picked up something was wrong. "I know that look" he said with a smirk and took a seat next to her. "What happened?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Oh…" Hunter fell awkwardly silent to the news, not knowing really what to say let alone any advice to make her feel better. "Uh… is it ok if I don't say anything?" he asked.

Lee giggled to his comment and nodded. "I just don't feel like I deserve to be here right now. I am half a tag champion and I cannot fulfill that obligation! I'm letting fans down, Kane, Mr. McMahon… Everyone who had faith in me! Hunter… I… feel… so stupid right now!"

He only nodded his head to her. "All I can say is you are a smart woman and you will do what is right for you. A career is one thing… giving a kid a chance is another. Even if you don't keep it, you gave it a chance to live rather than trying to make a career survive and regretting it later"

She agreed with him full heartedly. She confessed to Hunter than and there that she was going to go through with the pregnancy. But… she didn't tell him who she believed the father was.

They walked out of the bus only to be quickly persuaded by Chris Jericho who was in an utter panic. "Vince just told us… really? I mean… Oh God was it something I did!?"

"Chris? You're married. You didn't do this" Lee snapped back.

"No… did I force this situation? I mean the truth or dare game… you got hammered out of your mind…"

"That was my own fault. Not yours, I should have known my limit"

Chris still felt he was guilty for it somehow, he then remember that he left a drunk Kane in the room. He was about to say something until Lee glared at him; he kept his mouth shut as they got back into the locker room. Vince told her of the storyline forcing the tag title off of her and Kane; she was going to walk out on the match, leaving him to fend for himself.

"Just like all the other women" Kane sighed and laughed. He noticed how uncomfortable Lee was around him so suddenly. Taker picked it up too, he watched Lee go and get ready as he nudged Kane in the arm.

"She avoiding you?" he asked.

Kane didn't know. "It's like I was the one that got her knocked up! Take I don't take advantage of women when they are drunk, if you forgot, I can't have kids!" Kane muttered. He had tried once before with his wife on many occasions with no success.

Taker knew of that yet couldn't help but wonder. "What guy has she been with since?" he asked.

"Hell if I know, I was told Jeff caught her went she found out she was pregnant. Lucky catch, a fall like that could have done some damage to her!"

"I doubt its Jeff, he's committed" The Deadman began to wonder more and more of this situation. Not to mention, wonder what Lee was going to do.

He began to ask questions. Taker first turned to Chris Jericho who seemed the most fidgety of all since the news was announced. They spoke in private as Taker got the information out of him. "You sure Jericho?" he asked.

"Yeah, I took them back to the hotel room. Kane's room was a few floors up and yet I didn't know where it was, Lee insisted on having Kane in her room since she had two double beds. Kane just about passed out the moment he hit it. Lee too, they spent the night talking about something; the red man was upset and depressed"

Taker nodded to the news. "Has she been with anyone else? Flirtatious eyes or anything to any guy, even strangers?" he asked.

"None"

"Ok, Chris, we never talked" Taker left and was quick to find Triple H.

They talked for a few minutes. Hunter told Taker that she was going to go through the pregnancy. "I don't know what she will do afterwards… all I know is that she's going through it"

"That's all I wanted to know" Taker replied and left, he had come to the conclusion that Kane was indeed the father. How? Not sure, he had been there when Kane told him of his… inability to have children. Yet of all places and of all things now, Kane is to be a father. "Damn" he growled lowly. Things were about to get more complicated in the locker room.


	8. Chapter 8 Betraying a partner

Chapter 8- Betraying a partner.

As Raw went on the air, it started off with the tag match. Santino and Carlito were getting the titles tonight. Lee and Kane taped a segment before the show. Lee was in her full black Dragon outfit trying to tell Kane something, but he wouldn't listen.

"We are going to dominate those two! Your speed and my power… we're unstoppable!" he announced.

"But Kane…"

"I'll be sure to leave some for you" Kane walked out before a word could be uttered.

As they made their way to the ring, Lee was very adamant as she walked down the ramp way. She was for most of the match. She stood on the ring apron during the match, yet when the action got closer to her, she got off the apron… shocking Kane.

Kane looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong? What are you doing?" he demanded of her. "Tag in!"

Lee shook her head that got the fans against her. She began to cry… for no reason she just started crying and made her way to the back, leaving Kane alone to face Carlito and Santino. The two men double teamed Kane, and pinned him for the win. As they celebrated, Kane appeared pissed off as he ran into the back in search of Black Dragon.

It was the backstage segment all night, Kane destroy anyone or anything in his way screaming for her. "DRAGON! DRAGON GET BACK HERE!"

Each segment was different, the more he looked, the louder and more frustrated he became. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT! YOU… you… you weren't like the others…" his voice lowered and trailed off into a whisper, the sympathy came flooding in for Kane from the WWE fans, as many wrote calling Black Dragon from a bitch to a skank. Lee felt horrible, but since then, she had been unable to look or even talk to Kane… that alone was months. And Kane never knew why… not until later.

Lee had worked in promotional items and merchandising for months. She kept on the road limitedly, since she was still assisting with creative writing. At four months, she had already begun to show greatly. Stephanie lent her much of her maternity clothing yet found it very odd that Lee would be wearing the items meant for her when she was six months in!

It was a cold winter's day. Lee sat alone in one of the locker rooms indulging in one of her strange cravings. Chocolate covered pickles and olives with a side of mustard. She was coming up with new promotional ideas for the Undertaker, when the man himself came into the room. He closed the door.

"Taker?" she asked.

"Before you say anything, I think you need to tell him the whole story!" Taker announced as he walked into the room. He took a seat before Lee and stared her in the eyes. Eye contact alone with the Deadman made you want to confess a deep dark secret. The man could pry it out of you without having to lay a single hand. He had a look you know if you lied to it… there would be hell to pay.

"You know…" she whispered.

"I knew since I talked to Jericho and saw Kane walking through the hotel half dressed" Lee didn't know the Deadman saw Kane the night he was in her hotel room; he probably didn't, just put two and two together.

"How do I tell him? I mean, we were both drunk. It was stupid…"

"And now you got a baby out of it" he snapped back. "That man has been trying for a kid since he married his wife. I know, he's told me. And now he has a chance to be a father… he has to know!"

"But how? How do you tell him that? I heard he and his wife are getting back together, this would just ruin everything!"

"Would it now?"

Lee stared at the Deadman for the longest time, not understanding fully his meaning of words. "I've seen Kane more depressed since he hasn't been able to talk to you than when he learned his wife wanted a divorce! You two got a special friendship, granted, nothing may come out of it. But that man has respect for you! You would be a complete idiotic bitch to not tell him the truth!"

Harsh… but the words needed to be. "Where is he?" she asked.

"I'll bring him to you" Taker jumped as Lee jumped in shock, she felt a nudge… baby kicking. The Deadman left the room, leaving Lee alone for the time being.

She began to think things over, as second thoughts already raged in her mind. Could she tell him the truth? "Does he really have to know? Would it really matter?" she asked herself.

She froze as the door opened. She took a deep sigh of relief to see Edge. "Edge? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

Edge looked up and down the hallway and pulled out a shopping bag, he brought baby toys! "I couldn't pass this up and look! Isn't it adorable?" Edge found a little toy dragon safe for baby since there were no small parts on it to choke on. "I knew how much you loved dragons so I figured you would want your kids to share…"

Just then the door opened. Kane and Undertaker, they froze as they saw Lee with Edge and him holding baby toys. "This is the big news Deadman? Edge is the dad?... yet that wouldn't surprise me" Kane muttered.

"ME! No! No, oh God no" Edge protested as he put the items down. "I just did shopping since I thought she may want them for the kid on the way… it's not mine… I swear!" Edge promised.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Taker asked.

"I think I'll just show myself out" The Rated R superstar made his way out of the room, not before leaving the bag of toys behind.

Taker then turned to Lee. "You got something to say to Kane?" he asked.

Lee's lips went dry as she tried to think… "I… I… I miss seeing you around"

"Well I'm not the one who is avoiding me" Kane replied as only Kane could.

"I'm sorry; I've just been thinking a lot… and going though… stuff… a lot of stuff actually"

"AND" Taker demanded as he gave her the glare.

"And… I think… we should hang out more" No matter what she said, Lee couldn't get to the reason as to why Taker dragged Kane into the locker room to speak with her.

"How about I treat you to dinner, we'll catch up" Kane suggested.

Lee agreed and watched him leave. The Undertaker was very upset with her. "You tell him then… or I WILL!" he warned.


	9. Chapter 9 Truth

Chapter 9- Truth

They met at a restaurant, secluded from fans and where their privacy would be respected. Kane smiled to Lee as she sat in silence for a while. "Deadman tells me there is something important you wanted to say… He has the strangest theories you know. He thinks he knows the father of your kid"

Lee gave a nervous laughter. "You don't say…. Kane… how are you and the Mrs. doing?" she asked.

Kane took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know… She wanted me back a few weeks after being apart… I… I don't feel the same as before… she said something hurtful a few nights ago… and it reminded me of what you said."

"Oh… thanks?" Lee said in an uncertain tone.

"No it's a good thing. She said she was the only one who could love me for the way I am… but… you said looks aren't everything… if they were then people should be jailed… remember?"

"I remember" she whispered.

"I just don't think I should go back to her, Taker has been dead set against it for a strange reason. He told me you have a valid one, Lee… what is it?" he asked.

Lee bit her lip as she tried to tell Kane her reason. "Well… there's been a reason I avoided you since… well… you know… Kane… I think… you're…"

"Oh my God it's Kane!" called a group of women fans. They swarmed the table and tried to get Kane's autograph.

"Ladies please, after my meal!" Kane pleaded.

Luckily the restaurant had security that was quick to escort them out. Kane had to adjust his shirt and looked back to Lee. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Kane I think you're the father!" Lee blurred out.

Stunned to her comment, it brought a smile to his lips and a small laugh. "Oh that's a good one. Do you know how hard I've tried to have kids back with my Mrs.? If you think a drunken one night stand did it, I would have tried that ages ago!"

"I'm serious!" Lee insisted. "It's been the reason why I have been avoiding you! I think you're the father…"

"How much did Taker pay you for that one?" Kane thought Lee was joking until she got up and left. Rather stunned to her sudden reaction, Kane felt a pit form in his own stomach as a slap to the back of his head was felt. "OW!" he growled.

Turning he saw Taker standing with a pissed look on his face. "What the hell was that about? She pours her heart out and you think it's some sort of joke!"

"How can it be true? Neither of us remembers that night!"

"I saw you in the morning walking half naked to your hotel room. Jericho put you in Lee's room after she said it was ok since neither knew where you were staying in the hotel. Drunkenness causes stupidity!" Taker hissed. "And you have been the only guy to be with her in that time frame, Glen…" Taker paused as he called Kane by his real name. "You need to owe up to this"

Kane sat there silently as he took it all in, the waiter came by and saw he was upset and figured he wouldn't be ordering right now.

Meanwhile.

Lee just got to the hotel room, she was in tears and it didn't take long for the guys not to notice. Matt and Jeff were sitting in the lobby when they noticed how upset she was. "Lee! Hold up! What's wrong?" Jeff questioned.

"I… I can't talk about it" she muttered.

Matt sat her down as the Hardys took either side of her. "Ok you SO don't need this right now, not in your condition!" Matt said as he tried to get her to settle down. "Deep breaths, in and out"

She settled after a few minutes. "Ok, now what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"I told the father he's the father…. But he doesn't believe me"

Both Hardys were stunned. "Who's the ass?" Matt demanded.

Lee shook her head, she wouldn't say. "I can't. I just don't think he understands just yet…. It's a lot to swallow. I'm just going to go to bed" She took her leave from the two Hardy Boys as they both fell silent.

Matt had been helping Lee out the most; he had made her new clothing to fit. The moment Kane and Taker walked in, they saw the Hardys. "Matt, Jeff have you seen Lee?" asked Kane.

"Yeah, she was upset. I don't know about you two but I think we need to find the ass that made her cry like that after telling them what happened. It takes guts for a young woman to tell the truth like that, and to have them LAUGH! The nerve" growled Matt.

"Not Kidding, I wouldn't mind a piece right now" hissed Jeff.

"Take your shots, I'll got the bullseye" said Kane as he hung his head lowly.

"Wait… it was YOU!" Matt demanded.

"I thought it was a joke! You know how hard I've tried for a kid, and to have it happen out of the blue for me?"

"Bet she didn't know that" muttered Jeff. Kane then realized… Lee had no idea.

"I should have listened to her better" Kane said below his breath.

"Damn right!" the Hardys growled.

"Enough with the tongue lashing boys, where's Lee now?"

"Probably her hotel room, she's been staying with the McMahons"

"My ass is SO fired" Kane muttered.

"Not yet it isn't!" Taker announced as he took Kane to the stairway.


	10. Chapter 10 Honesty

Chapter 10- Honesty

Kane and Taker were silent as they got to the top suites, the moment the door opened did Kane's knees buckle. He couldn't move until Taker pulled him out of the elevator. They walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the door. Stephanie opened it and saw the Brothers staring back at her. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Is Lee here?" Taker asked.

"She is"

"Can we come in?"

Stephanie opened the door and allowed the two large men in. Lee was resting on the couch, Triple H just came into the room with snacks and paused the moment he saw Kane and Taker in the room. "What's up?" he asked.

"Kane needs to talk to Lee… ALONE" Taker announced. Triple H dropped his popcorn and diet coke onto the floor.

"IT WAS YOU!" he demanded. "Oh you son of a.."

"Hunter… please?" Lee begged.

Triple H left with Stephanie and Taker, not before giving Kane a hell of a stink eye as he walked out. "That look is going to haunt me" Kane muttered making Lee giggle.

He sat next to her and told her the full truth as to why he didn't believe her at the restaurant. "I've tried for kids all my life… granted, this would not be the way I would want them… but it seems to be the way I am going to have them right now. I'm sorry I did this to you"

"Yeah, well I am in it for the long haul now. I've come too far… no going back now" she sighed.

"I'll be there for you!" Kane vowed. "Come hell, high water, fire and brimstone. I'll be there!" he vowed.

Lee smiled as she took his hand. "That means a lot" she whispered.

Just then she heard some startling coming from the kitchen arena. She looked and saw the rest of the McMahon family listening in closely. Vince, Linda and Shane were in cooking with Aurora. "Great, I am going to get it now." Kane muttered.

Vince walked out and stared at Kane. "It was you all along huh? Well then, I think it's about time you owe up to your responsibility Kane…"

"How?"

"Baby shopping" Linda announced.

"Oh…" Kane paused as he saw Lee shrug to the idea.

"Tomorrow you go out and get ready for this kid, not to mention Lee has a doctor's appointment to check up the health of the baby" Vince announced. "You're going to that too"

"Figures" Kane sighed with a smirk.

The Next day

The day wore on long as Lee and Kane went shopping for baby items. The Hardys were in full swing of it and decided to invite themselves along for the ride. Well, someone had to carry the bags! Kane and Lee got to know one another better, Kane also told her the news he wasn't getting back together with his wife. "Priorities change" he said to her. The Hardys themselves were looking about and chose to get random toys for the baby; they even came along on the doctor's appointment. Vince had scheduled an ultra sound, Lee was nervous; she hoped everything was fine with the baby. As she waited in the doctor's office, she looked edgy.

"You ok?" Jeff asked.

"I'm nervous and really have to go to the bathroom!" Lee confessed, she was ordered to not use the bathroom in order for the ultra sound to work.

"I'm glad I'm not a woman… no offence" said Matt.

"None taken I assure you"

As she was called into the room, the doctor set her up for the ultra sound. The gel slathered over her stomach was cold as ice and the moment the scanner went across her belly did Lee laugh, she was ticklish! She settled down as the men of the room observed the monitor… the baby… and the heartbeat it had. "Nice and strong, the way we want to see it!" the doctor announced.

"Wait… what's that?" questioned Kane.

The doctor looked at the monitor and saw another heart beat… "Oh, twins" she said.

"WHAT!" demanded the room. "Twins?!"

"Yes indeed" she announced.

Kane…fainted.


	11. Chapter 11 Nearly time

Chapter 11- nearly time

"Twins?! Damn" announced the Undertaker as Kane told him the moment he got back from the office, the big red monster was more excited than Lee at the moment, she was still getting over the shock of twins!

"I'm going to be a father of twins!" Kane announced louder and louder thought the lobby, he had to stop though the moment he began to freak out some of the people. Lee only rolled her eyes as the Deadman approached her with a smirk.

"Twins huh? Boys? Girls? One of each?" he asked.

"We won't know until they are born" she explained. "Best to be surprised"

"Yeah, but Kane fainted when he found out" Jeff said with a grin. Taker found something greatly amusing about it and laughed aloud to the little tidbit of news. It was all the more amusing when Jeff showed the video of it on his phone!

As the time passed, Lee and Kane had become great friends, yet neither could picture marrying the other. His divorce was done and over with, however he did find someone who was greatly attracted to him. Melissa. She had been a stage hand for a few years now and was well aware as to what was going on between him and Lee, yet she accepted that fact. She had been very supportive of the two and understood Kane's choice in wanting to still be there for Lee. She was a mother herself.

It was a few weeks before the due date when Lee began to feel sick and a pain shot through her body. Jeff was in the back and noticed her discomfort in an instant. "Lee?" he asked.

"I need to go to the hospital!" she said, tears flowed down her cheeks, the pain was becoming unbearable. Jeff wasted no time; he found the EMTs and told them what was going on. Lee took hold of his arm. "Please… come with me? I'm scared"

Jeff nodded; he found Khali and told him to get Kane to the hospital as soon as possible. Khali realized what was going on and went one farther. He rushed to the ring, and interfered in Kane's match. A pissed off Big Red Machine demanded to know why once they got to the back. Khali only said. "She's delivering" instantly Kane dropped everything, grabbed the closest shirt to wear as he tried to find his rental car to get there.

His mind was flooded with thoughts, is she ok? Are the babies going to be? Why am I no there with her? He was so confused that he didn't realize Triple H took hold of his arm and pushed him into the back seat of the car. Matt was in the diver's seat along with the Deadman. "Why am I not driving?" Taker asked.

"I've been in the car when you drive, I'll get us there alive" Matt replied as he drove out of the parking lot.

Hunter waved them off as Vince approached his son in law with a very, upset look. "Since when did the storyline change?" he demanded of Triple H.

"Kane's about to become a daddy" Hunter explained. Virtually all was forgiven the moment Hunter explained everyone state of mind.

Raw was quick to recover without certain superstars, Triple H waited by the phone along with his wife Stephanie for any news on Lee. They know the call will come soon enough. Suddenly the phone ranged. "Hello?" Stephanie asked frantically. It was Matt Hardy. "Matt, what's going on?" she asked. There was a pause. Triple H looked to her wondering if something was wrong, that was until a smile came over her face. "Oh… really"

She turned to Hunter and mouthed "Kane fainted again"

Hunter snickered aloud as Matt told her Lee was wheeled in for a C section. "Keep us posted please!" she hung up the phone only to get a text message from the Undertaker. She laughed aloud as she showed Hunter, he had a camera phone and video taped Kane fainting in the delivery room.

"I don't blame him though, I nearly did" Hunter announced. The two kept close and near their cell phones for any updates. Jeff returned a few hours later announcing Lee was just about to give birth to the second baby. Her first was a boy…


	12. Chapter 12 The newest editions

Chapter 12- the new editions.

Matt passed out in the waiting room of the hospital, Taker too was asleep, and he didn't know the young Hardy was passed out on his lap. A small shake came to the Deadman, Kane had woken him up. "Take…. Taker?" he whispered lowly.

Incoherent grunts came from the Deadman before he fully stirred. Checking his watch it was seven am. "What?" he asked.

"Lee can go home now… Come on, I need your help"

Taker got up not before he jumped as Matt hit the ground hard. He too awoke to the sudden jolt. "OW!" growled Hardy.

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were asleep on my lap?" Taker demanded.

Kane rolled his eyes as he went to check on Lee. She was already wide awake and holding her twin boys. "You seem bright eyed and bushy tailed" Kane announced to her.

"I was sedated for a few hours… don't think I didn't enjoy it" she replied, her wit was as quick as ever.

Taker and Matt soon found their way into the room. Matt instantly went to the babies as he took one from her arms. "Oh look at him. What's his name?" he asked.

"Kane" Lee simply stated.

"Really?" Taker asked.

"It was that or Kratos… I think Kane is cool" She explained.

"Oh Kratos is a kick ass name! It's Greek for strength" Matt replied.

"Well his brother has it" Kane said with a smirk.

Taker stared at him oddly. "You named your kid after a video game character?!"

"Kratos is an old Greek name!"

"You ain't Greek last I checked!"

"Batista suggested it" Lee chimed in. "He's Greek"

"And Pilipino, but lets get you home first before you change these kids name to something you'll regret!" Taker muttered.

"I picked the name Kratos!" Kane growled lowly. "Besides, his full name is Kratos Justin Jacobs."

"He can always go with his middle name if he gets embarrassed about his first. But I have always liked that name. Kratos" Lee muttered.

She was helped into a wheelchair as Matt held the twins, Lee had never seen him so happy to hold children before, and the boys were well behaved in the temporary stranger's arms.

Lee fell asleep back to the hotel, Taker and Matt took the better part of the night to put in a child car seat. Taker however was rather frustrated with it. "I've had four kids, you think I would know this by now?" he muttered that night. It was what caused Matt and himself to fall asleep later that day.

The moment they came to the hotel room, Vince McMahon was waiting for them. Lee held her newborns in her arms. Instantly she saw the softer side of Vince. "Can… can I hold one?" he asked.

Lee nodded as she passed him little Kane. When he questioned about their names, he laughed aloud to them. "Interesting choices!"

"I've always liked the name Kane!" Lee explained, Kratos though… well… that was big Kane's idea. "I'm going to have to start calling you Glen"

"To avoid confusion" laughed Vince. He couldn't take his eyes off of the babies and just fell in love with them instantly.

It wasn't long before other members of the locker room came to see the new editions. Khali in particular, he could hold both newborns in one arm, yet opted not to. Everyone took turns holding the babies, Kane beamed with pride to his sons. He knelt down and whispered to Lee. "You need anything, any time. I will be there for you"

She smiled and thanked him, despite what had happened. It was a great blessing to Lee to have children, and the fact she wasn't alone made it all the more easier.

As the weeks passed, Lee found herself back in the storylines with Kane. She had been cleared to wrestle and was in one of the writer's meetings. She had left a glass bottle on the table for Kratos' feeding yet it soon vanished. But it reappeared in the most unlikely places. She was talking over the storylines with the writers when Michael Hayes pulled out the bottle from the mini fridge. "I've been looking for that!" Lee announced.

Hayes shrugged his shoulders as he poured the contents into his coffee, Lee didn't try and stop as she found it very amusing. She waited for Hayes to take a sip of his beverage before he commented on the taste.

"What the hell kind of milk is this!" he demanded aloud.

There were snickering noised heard around the table, Ranjin in particular lost it aloud as the Deadman fell to the floor laughing. "Hayes, that's not regular milk" Lee explained gently.

"Where the hell did you get it?" he demanded.

Kane suddenly walked in. "Lee, I couldn't find the other bottle with the breast… milk…" He froze the moment he saw half of it was in Hayes' coffee… needless to say Michael Hayes took the rest of the day off, feeling unwell.


	13. Chapter 13 reenter the dragon! END

Chapter 13- Re-enter the dragon!

On Raw, Kane was in the middle of the ring; he had just lost his belt to Triple H, but vowed to get it back. Just then, Lee's music hit as she came out onto the ramp in her full black dragon outfit. The fans booed her greatly for all remembered what she did. "You have some nerve coming out Dragon. Who did you leave me for? Was it Edge? Jericho? Someone who you could stand to look at!" Kane demanded of her.

"Kane… please… what I did… was for the best. You need to come with me, please?" she asked.

Kane's arms crossed as his feet were planted. "You had used me like everyone else has! You think I am going to fall for your tricks?"

"It's not a trick! Please… please… if it is… I will unmask myself. But please, I can explain everything. Just… follow me" Lee turned her back as she walked to the back, with the roll of his eyes. Kane followed reluctantly.

Being led through the halls, Lee stopped at a locker room. "Kane… when we had a great victory over Mark Henry and Big Daddy V… we… we both had a little too much to drink" she began to explain.

"I recall that, but what's your point?" Kane growled lowly.

She opened the locker room door, waiting inside were the Deadman and two cribs with sleeping babies. Kane mustered the most shocked look he could as the fans were aghast. Taker extended a brown envelope to Kane. "He did tests to make sure. Using his own blood and mine, the babies are yours. Kane… you're a father"

The crowd's roar could be heard through the solid cement! It echoed the locker room aloud as Kane approached the cribs. He reached down and picked them both up into his arms. He smiled before giving a maniacal laugh, he tuned to the Undertaker and announced. "The future… brothers… of destruction" before the camera called for the cut.

"Man that was creepy" Lee muttered to Kane's tone.

"It's what I do best," Kane said with a grin.

There was a quick knock at the door. Matt Hardy came in and stunned both Kane and Taker when he kissed her. "Hey babe"

"Hey yourself.

"Hey!" Taker announced. "No one said you two were an item!"

"It's strange really, ever since she had the kids, we've been closer than ever before! She's a sweet thing you know?" Matt Hardy said with a grin.

"As are you"

Taker smirked as Kane laughed aloud, although things don't always go according to plan, it doesn't mean it won't work out in the end!

THE END

author's note sorry for rehashing the names, I know I need to expand on getting different once… I just really like the names I use in most of my stories :p


End file.
